Komandor Shepard
Komandor podporucznik Shepard jest ludzkim protagonistą gier: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 i Mass Effect 3. Płeć, wygląd, umiejętności i historię można dostosować według uznania, dzięki czemu mają one pewien wpływ na przebieg gry. Można wybrać również imię, jednakże nigdy nie zostaje ono użyte w grze. Domyślna postać to urodzony na Ziemi żołnierz, który przetrwał pozornie przegraną walkę. Domyślne imię to John lub Jane, w zależności od płci. Urodził się 11 kwietnia 2154 r.Christina Norman potwierdza datę urodzin komandora Sheparda, jest absolwentem programu sił specjalnych N7 (numer: 5923-AC-2826). Początkowo został przydzielony na SSV Normandię w charakterze oficera wykonawczego. Niedługo później został pierwszym ludzkim Widmem. W oryginalnej wersji językowej głosu Shepardowi udziela Mark Meer, zaś Shepard Jennifer Hale. W polskiej wersji głosów postaci użyczali Marcin Dorociński i Magdalena Różczka (1. część) oraz Łukasz Nowicki i Agnieszka Kunikowska (2. część). __TOC__ Mass Effect Rekonstrukcja Profilu right|300px|N7 logo Rekonstrukcja profilu jest to system kreacji postaci w Mass Effect. Rozpoczyna się on po wybraniu domyślnego lub stworzeniu nowej postaci. Kiedy tworzysz nową postać, możesz wybrać płeć. Domyślne imiona to John dla męskiego Sheparda i Jane dla żeńskiego, tutaj jedynie imię postaci może zostać zmienione. Historia przed służbą Gracz może wybrać historie Sheparda zanim wstąpił do służby wybierając: Przestrzeń, Ziemię albo Kolonistę. Ten wybór ma wpływ na rozmowy o głównym bohaterze i modyfikatory punktów moralności. Niektóre przydziały będą aktywne tylko jeśli jakaś konkretna przeszłość zostanie wybrana. *'Przestrzeń' Twoi rodzice służyli w wojskach Przymierza. Swoje dzieciństwo spędziłeś na pokładach statków, w stacjach kosmicznych lub w wahadłowcach, przenosząc się z miejsca na miejsce i nie pozostając w żadnym na dłużej niż kilka lat. Idąc w ślady rodziców, w wieku osiemnastu lat zgłosiłeś się do wojsk Przymierza. **'Przestrzeń' daje duży bonus do punktów *'Ziemia:' Wychowałeś się jako sierota na ulicach jednego z wielkich megalopolis na Ziemi. W wieku 18 lat uciekłeś od życia w półświatku gangów i drobnych przestępstw, zapisując się do wojsk Przymierza. **Postać urodzona na ziemi uzyskuje wielki bonus do punktów pozwalając na wymaksowanie paska punktów Renegata szybciej. *'Kolonia:' Urodziłeś się na Mindoir, na rubieżach Trawersu Attykańskiego. Gdy miałeś 16 lat, Mindoir została napadnięta przez łowców niewolników, a twoja rodzina i przyjaciele wymordowani. Uratował cię patrol Przymierza, a ty kilka lat później zaciągnąłeś się do wojska. **Postać kolonisty dostaje mały bonus do obydwu pasków i Profil Psychologiczny Po wyborze historii przed służbą, gracz musi wybrać profil psychologiczny dla swojego bohatera. Przetrwanie, Bohaterstwo, Bezwzględność - każdy z nich ma jakiś wpływ na przebieg służby i umieszcza Sheparda w znaczącej roli. *'Przetrwanie:' Podczas służby wojskowej, jedna z misji, które wykonywałeś, nie powiodła się. Uwieziony w potrzasku, w skrajnie wyczerpującej sytuacji, musiałeś opanować fizyczne zmęczenie i stres, które załamały by większość ludzi. Ty przeżyłeś, wytrzymując w sytuacji, gdy wszyscy wokół ciebie stracili życie, i teraz pozostałeś tylko ty, aby móc opowiedzieć o tym, co się tak naprawdę zdarzyło. ** Jednostka została zabita przez Miażdżypaszcze na Akuze **'Przetrwanie' dodaje trochę punków i , dodaje też do historii zadanie UNC: Martwi Naukowcy *'Bohaterstwo:' Już na początku swojej kariery znalazłeś się w obliczu przeważających sił nieprzyjaciela. Ryzykując własnym życiem, uratowałeś swoich towarzyszy broni i pokonałeś wroga mimo iż szanse wydawały się marne. Twoja odwaga i heroizm pozwoliły ci zdobyć wiele medali oraz uznanie floty Przymierza. **Prawie samotnie bohater pokonał batariańskich łowców niewolników na Elysium **Postać bohatera dostaje dodatkowe punkty do paska . To tło ma wpływ na dialog w misji UNC:Sonda Szpiegowska *'Bezwzględność:' W trakcie kariery wojskowej kierowałeś się jedną zasadą: trzeba wykonać zadanie. Mówi się, że jesteś zimny, wyrachowany i brutalny. Twoja reputacja osoby bezlitosnej jest dobrze znana wśród żołnierzy, przez co są wobec ciebie nieufni. Ale w sytuacjach, kiedy nie może być mowy o porażce, wojsko zgłasza się najpierw do ciebie. ** Bezwzględny bohater, postał 3/4 swojego oddziału na śmierć i zamordował poddających się batarian na Torfanie. **Bezwzględne tło postaci dodaje punkty i ma wpływ na historie misji UNC:Major Kyle. Klasa Gracz musi także zaakceptować jedną z klas, które mają wpływ na grupę twoich talentów. Jest tu sześć klas: Żołnierz, Inżynier, Adept, Szpieg, Strażnik, Szturmowiec. Wybór klasy ma wpływ także na zdolności obsługi broni. Jeśli Shepard nie umie obsługiwać broni, będzie mógł jej używać, jednak nie będzie mógł przybliżać i wiele z bonusów broni nie będzie działać. To działa dla wszystkich broni oprócz pistoletu, którego umie używać każda klasa. Wybór klasy nie ma żadnego wpływu na historię. Dodatkowe Talenty Jeśli gracz tworzy drugą postać, w tym momencie może on wybrać dodatkowe talenty. Te talenty są odblokowywane przez odblokowywanie osiągnięć dla każdego talentu. Gracz może wybrać jeden dodatkowy talent. Wygląd W tym punkcie gracz może dostosować swojego bohatera. Może wybierać z wielu słupków opisujących wygląd, albo może wybrać jeden z predefiniowanych wyglądów. Podsumowanie Zanim rozpocznie się gra, wyświetlone jest podsumowanie profilu, i można jeszcze wrócić do poprzednich etapów by zmodyfikować postać. Jeśli Komandor Shepard jest domyślny, będzie mieć na imię John Shepard, będzie urodzony na Ziemi, a jego profil psychologiczny to Przetrwanie i jego klasa to Żołnierz. Mass Effect 2 Rekonstrukcja Sheparda right|350pxPod koniec teasera Mass Effect 2, jego aktualny stan jest podawany jako "zginął w akcji" nad obrazem zakrwawionej zbroi N7, noszonej przez gethy. Sugeruje się, że to Legion, gdyż ma on pancerz N7, który przyznaje, że jest Sheparda. Okazuje się, że Przymierze wysłało od razu po ataku na Cytadelę Sheparda, by zlikwidował pozostałe opozycje gethów. Normandia została wysłana do sektora, gdzie w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca zaginęły trzy statki. Po czterech dniach bezskutecznego poszukiwania jakiejkolwiek działalności gethów, Normandia zostaje nagle zaatakowana przez niezidentyfikowany statek, rozrywając się na kawałki. Ciężka zbroja Komandora została uszkodzona podczas wybuchu i Shepard poleciał w przestrzeń, ledwo przeżywając wybuch Normandii. Jednak uszczelnienie ciśnieniowe kombinezonu zostało uszkodzone i oczywistym jest, że komandor dusi się na śmierć, w połączeniu ze możliwością spalenia kombinezonu podczas spadania na na planetę. Dzięki swojej rozległej wiedzy na temat galaktycznych wydarzeń, Handlarz Cieni posyła Ferona, drella na swojej służbie, do odzyskania ciała Sheparda. W tym samym czasie Liara T'Soni, która szuka Sheparda od czasu ataku, zostaje zwerbowana przez organizację Cerberus, by odzyskać ciało Komandora. Feron z początku planował oddać ciało Handlarzowi Cieni, aż usłyszał o jego umowie ze Zbieraczami. Wtedy ucieka do Cerberusa. Gdy Liara i Feron odzyskują ciało Sheparda, decydują się oddać je Cerberusowi. W projekcie Cerberusa o nazwie Projekt Łazarz, Shepard jest odbudowywany i wskrzeszany, organicznie i syntetycznie. Dwa lata później Shepard budzi się w laboratorium, na kosmicznej stacji Cerberusa, która jest atakowana. Gdy rusza przez stację, zaczyna się dowiadywać coraz więcej o Projekcie Łazarz i wysiłku, w celu odnalezienia Sheparda - z wielu zapisów elektronicznych, które też mówią o ogromnym koszcie projektu i że choć starano się przywrócić Komandora dokładnie takim, jakim był, mógł zostać nieumyślnie zmieniony w jakiś sposób. Shepard był również nazywany "uśpiony" przez jakiś czas przez Człowieka Iluzję, przywódcę Cerberusa. Jakiś czas przed powrotem Sheparda, populacje całych koloni ludzkich zaczęły znikać bez śladu. Ze względu na ignorancję i polityczną biurokrację, utrudniającą działanie zarówno Przymierzu, jak i Radzie, Cerberus jest jedyną organizacją mogącą zwalczyć zagrożenie i Shepard tylko z tego powodu zgadza się z nim współpracować, by rozwiązać tę tajemnicę. Tymczasem wieści o przeżyciu Sheparda mają mieszane obawy. Niektórzy nawet uważają, że Shepard potajemnie bada tajemnicze zaginięcia kolonii. Blizny na twarzy Ponieważ Shepard został obudzony zanim jego rekonstrukcja została całkowicie ukończona, to nosi on na twarzy kilka świecących blizn, które mogą służyć jako widoczne oznaki moralności. Zdobywanie punktów Idealisty powoduje, że blizny znikają, a zdobywanie punktów Renegata, że blizny są bardziej widoczne, pokazując więcej pomarańczowej cybernetyki. Wyższe wyniki renegata również powodują, że oczy stają się zdegenerowane, najpierw prowadząc do świecących się części w tęczówce; na wyższych dwóch częściach skali całe oczy świecą się na czerwono. Zaraz po uzyskaniu dostępu do Laboratorium Badawczego Normandii, Shepard otrzymuje e-maila od Doktor Chakwas, w którym wyjaśnia ona, że pozytywne myśli będą leczyć blizny. Stwierdza również, że poprzez uaktualnienie Bazy Medycznej Normandii, operacja może odizolować cybernetyczne implanty i przyspieszyć gojenie się ran. Jeśli Shepard zdecyduje się na operację, blizny zostaną trwale uzdrowione i wybory moralne nie będą już wpływać na jego wygląd. Uaktualnienie kosztuje 50 000 platyny; samo ulepszenie nie leczy blizn Sheparda, ale uaktualnia Bazę Medyczną, gdzie Shepard może w dowolnym momencie uzdrowić blizny. Mass Effect 3 Akcja gry rozpoczyna się pół roku po wydarzeniach z drugiej części. Komandor Shepard zostaje umieszczony przez Przymierze w areszcie domowym na Ziemi pod zarzutem zniszcznia systemu Bahak i tym samym spowodowania śmierci 300 tysięcy batarian (w sytuacji, kiedy Shepard nie miał możliwości wziąć udziału w wydarzeniach z DLC Arrival, zarzut ten nieco ulega zmianie). Inwazja Żniwiarzy postępuje i nikt nie spodziewa się, że w pierwszej fali zaatakują ludzkość. Po utracie kontaktów ze stacją Arcturus i koloniami, Przymierze postanawia zasięgnąć rady u komandora. Podczas obrad Rady Bezpieczeństwa dochodzą wieści o utracie kontaktu z bazą na Księżycu i obronną flotą admirała Hacketta. Najprawdopodobniej pierwsza część inwazji na Ziemię rozpoczęła się w Europie, kilka minut potem Żniwiarze pojawiają się w Vancouver (mieście, gdzie trwają obrady). Członkowie Rady giną w ataku, Shepard i Anderson uciekają przez miasto do Normandii, która przez pół roku pozostała uziemiona. Komandor oficjalnie zostaje przywrócony na służbę przez Andersona i udaje się na Marsa, by zbadać interesujące dane z proteańskich archiwów. Admirał Anderson pozostaje na Ziemi, by organizować ruch oporu. Z tą chwilą kończy się kilkuminotwy "samouczek" i rozpoczyna się właściwa gra. Cała rozgrywka opiera się na pozyskiwaniu sprzymierzeńców, bez których pokonanie Żniwiarzy jest niemożliwe. Dużą rolę w fabule odgrywa również tajna proteańska broń (Tygiel, z ang. Crucible), która rzekomo wykorzystując moc Ciemnej Energii pozwoli istotom organicznym raz na zawsze zakończyć cykl zniszczenia. Jako że Żniwiarze zagrażają każdej cywilizacji, Galaktyka bez problemu powinna móc zjednoczyć się i wspólnie stanąć do walki. Tak się niestety nie dzieje, olbrzymia flotylla Turian nie pomoże ludziom, jeżeli do wojny nie włączą się kroganie. Ci z kolei obiecują pomoc, pod warunkiem wyleczenia genofagium. Temu zaś sprzeciwiają się salarianie, którzy obawiają się odwetu za zarażenie całej Tuchanki. Do tego dochodzi również Człowiek Iluzja z jego Cerberusem, który prowadzi własną grę i niszczenie Żniwiarzy wcale nie jest mu na ręke. Przed Shepardem nie lada wyzwanie, nieść pokój zwaśnionym narodom i uświadamianie wszystkich o prawdziwym zagrożeniu. Finał Finał gry rozgrywa się na Cytadeli, która okazuje się Katalizatorem. To jak zakończymy gre zależy w głównej mierze od wymiernej ilości zgromadzonej przez nas floty. Można to zrobić na 16 sposobów, ale w praktyce gracz ma do wyboru jedną z trzech opcji: Zniszczenie Żniwiarzy - '''Shepard postanawia zniszczyć Żniwiarzy, Tygiel wystrzeliwuje czerwony promień, który zniszczy wszelkie syntetyczne życie w Galaktyce (Żniwiarze, gethy, EDI). Przekaźniki masy rozprzestrzeniają promień na całą Drogę Mleczną i ulegają zniszczeniu. '''Kontrola Żniwiarzy - '''Shepard postanawia kontrolować Żniwiarzy, Tygiel wystrzeliwuje niebieski promień, który zmusza Żniwiarzy do odwrotu, ramiona Cytadeli zamykają się. Przekaźniki masy rozprzestrzeniają promień na całą Drogę Mleczną i ulegają zniszczeniu. '''Synteza - '''Shepard skacze w promień, łączący Tygiel z Katalizatorem, Tygiel wystrzeliwuje zielony promień, który tworzy nowy łańcuch DNA, łącząc życie organiczne z syntetycznym. Żniwiarze odlatują, Przekaźniki masy rozprzestrzeniają promień na całą Drogę Mleczną i ulegają zniszczeniu. ''' W każdym zakończeniu Joker i załoga Normandi uciekają przed promieniem Tygla i rozbijają się w locie. Ostatnia scena pokazuje zniszczoną Normandie na powierzchni nieznanej tropikalnej planety. W zależności od wymiernej siły zbrojnej, załoga przeżyła lądowanie lub nie. Komandor Shepard może przeżyć zakończenie, jeśli gracz zgromadzi 5000+ punktów wymiernej siły zbrojnej i w finale zdecyduje się na zniszczenie Żniwiarzy. Po scence z rozbitą Normandią ukazuje się jeszcze jedna, gdzie wśród gruzów widać tułów komandora z nieśmiertelnikiem "N7". Scenka kończy się złapaniem przez Sheparda oddechu... Ciekawostki *Shepard został nazwany na cześć Alana Bartletta Sheparda, Jr.. Alan Shepard był drugą osobą i pierwszym amerykaninem w kosmosie (5 maja 1961), a później dowodził misją Apollo 14 w 1971 roku i był piątą osobą, chodzącą po księżycu. *Shepard jest zawsze mężczyzną na reklamach. *Domyślna twarz Sheparda jest oparta na twarzy holenderskiego modela Marka Vanderloo. *Shepard wydaje się mówić z nutką kanadyjskiego dialektu. Może to być spowodowane tym, że Mark Meer i Jennifer Hale, odpowiednio głosy męskie i żeńskie Sheparda, to kanadyjczycy. *Żeńska wersja Sheparda jest grana przez Jennifer Hale, która również użyczyła głosu Bastili Bastili Shan w Star Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. *Kiedy Shepard zostaje mianowany na Widmo, zgodnie z admirałem Hackettem jest, technicznie rzecz biorąc, częścią wojska Przymierza (choć Anderson twierdzi inaczej). Dlatego Shepard ciągle jest nazywany komandorem, choć jest poza wojskiem Przymierza i odpowiada tylko przed Radą. **Stopnie wojskowe mogą, w niektórych sytuacjach, zostać odroczone na rzecz cywilnych stopni. Biorąc pod uwagę charakter i władzę Widma, prawdopodobnie uznaje się, że zastępuje ono jakikolwiek stopień. *Wydaje się, że Shepard ma dar do bycia przywódcą. Miranda Lawson zwraca uwagę na to, twierdząc, że ma "ten ogień, który sprawia, że każdy pójdzie za tobą do piekła". Podobnie jest z protagonistą Knights of the Old Republic BioWara, o którym również mówią, że ma taką umiejętność. *Aby utrzymać dokładny charakter powrotu Sheparda w Mass Effect 2, często się mówi, że komandor prawie umarł, co nie jest zbytnio zgodne z prawdą. Męska wersja Sheparda żartuje później z Jack, że jest "technicznie nieumarłym". *Kiedy został zatrzymany przez oficera SOC podczas pierwszego powrotu na Cytadelę w Mass Effect 2, jedną z opcji dialogowych, jaką może powiedzieć Shepard jest, że "był/a głównie martwy/a". Może to być odniesienie do wiersza Cudotwórcy Maxa z Narzeczonej dla księcia. *Jeśli misja "Dyplomacja asari" została zakończona w Mass Effect, Kiedy Shepard podejmuje się misji "Akta: Zabójca", Nassana Dantius wyraża szok widząc Sheparda żywego, na co on mimochodem odpowiada "Już mi lepiej.", co może być odniesieniem do Monty Python i Swięty Graal lub do Kapitana Johna Sheridana z Babilonu 5. *Komandor Shepard pojawia się w innej grze Electronic Arts, MySims SkyHeroes jako pilot. *Blizna na twarzy renegata w Mass Effect 2 przypomina efekty korupcji ciemnej strony w Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Bioware'a, jako moralnie wątpliwe działania mogące wpłynąć na bohatera równo w obu grach. Przypisy en:Commander Shepard Kategoria:Mass Effect Kategoria:Mass Effect 2 Kategoria:Mass Effect 3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Przymierze Systemów Kategoria:Cerberus Kategoria:Normandia Kategoria:Protagoniści